larimar_lazulifandomcom-20200213-history
Larimar
Larimar & Lazuli is an American animated television series created by Rookie. This show first premiered on Cartoon Network on May 7, 2014. Plot After Lazuli running away from his family, he founds his' long lost brother Larimar, and they have to live in a swamp. Episodes List of episodes Movies The Larimar & Lazuli Movie Voice Cast Main cast * Samuel Vincent as Larimar/Additional Voices * David P. Smith as Lazuli/Additional Voices * Jess Harnell as Iggy/Additional Voices * Amanda Leighton As Gina/Additional Voices Supporting cast * Peter New as Smoky Quartz/Bastnaesite/Bloodstone * Jennifer Lopez as Rose Quartz * Grey DeLisle as Milky Quartz/Phoenix/Apatite/Platinum/Additional Voices * Tom Kenny as Cat's Eye/Kyanite/Additional Voices * Sam Riegel as Persephone/Lapis/Closer Cluster/Additional Voices * Kate Micucci as Lullaby/Eagle's Eye/Additional Voices * Fred Tatasciore as Lockjaw/Hawk's Eye/Jasper/Additional Voices * Kath Soucie as Twinkle/Sasakia/Amethyst/Mookaite/Additional Voices * Tabitha St. Germain as Iris/Sugilite/Frost-Crystal (Crystal Only)/Kunzite/Additional Voices * Kathleen Barr as Ivy Von Venin/Malachite/Abalone/Additional Voices * Hynden Walch As Saki/Marcelia/Additional Voices * Anna Cummer As Strawberry Quartz * Britt McKillip As Cherry Quartz/Amber * Kate Higgins As Lemon Quartz/Orthoclase * Tara Strong As Frost-Crystal (Frost Only)/Bixbite/Beryl/Aqua Aura/Additional Voices * Nicole Oliver As Diamond/Morganite/Additional Voices * James Arnold Taylor As Ice Quartz/Danburite/Rubellite/Chambersite/Additional Voices * Susanne Blakeslee As Tourmaline Quartz/Coffinite/Plasma Gemstone/Additional Voices * Cathy Weseluck As Honey Cream Quartz/Butterstone * Claire Corlett As Raspberry Quartz/Uvarovite * Michelle Creber As Sodalite/Pyrite * Madeleine Peters As Heliodor/Wulfenite * Brynna Drummond As Eudialyte/Taafeite/Angelite * Colleen O'Shaughnessey As Hematite/Chrysocolia * Ingrid Nilson As Onyx/Iolite * Stephanie Sheh As Fordite/Lazurite * Jessica DiCicco As Ruby/Sapphire * Kyla Rae Kowalewski As Emerald/Anglesite/Hibonite/Additional Voices * Shannon Chan-Kent As Archangel/Rhodonite/Rhodochrosite * Jeff Bennett As Tiger's Eye/Cuprosklodowskite/Adamite/Jeremejevite/Additional Voices * Lara Jill Miller As Rainbow Quartz * Jess Harnell As Sukaretto/Vesuvianite/Hypersthene * Peter Jason As Bismuth/Hessonite/Moldavite * Cree Summer As Garnet/Maw Sit Sit/Grandidierite/Additional Voices * Carly Rae Jepsen As Pearl * Charli XCX As Peridot * Stephanie Anne Mills As Jewel/Fluorite/Sincosite/Additional Voices * Ashleigh Ball As Opal/Kana/Dexlexia/Additional Voices * Ava Acres As Moonstone/Asterism/Candy * Stephanie Beatriz As Sardonyx/Sphalerite * Michael Winslow As Alexandrite/Leightonite/Citrine/Additional Voices * Nika Futterman As Tanzanite/Andara/Kornerupine * Josey Montana McCoy As Clinohumite * Nicki Minaj As Red Zircon/Celestite * Keke Palmer As Peach Zircon * Jacob Hopkins As Green Zircon * Andy Samberg As Blue Zircon/Musgravite * Selena Gomez As Black Zircon/Apache Tears * Andrea Libman As Carnelian/Spinel/Unakite/Additional Voices * Candi Milo As Cuprite/Topaz/Poudretteite/Prasiolite/Additional Voices * Diana Kaarina As Ametrine/Sunstone/Adventurine/Hiddenite/Additional Voices * Dave Fennoy As Anatase * Brian Stepanek As Demantoid/Muddy Cluster * Rose Abdoo As Serendibite * Ron Funches As Benitoite/Zektzerite * Zooey Deschanel As Cavansite/Painite * Jenna Warren As Ammolite/Dioptase/Lepidolite Guest stars * Danny Cooksey as Grade/Moussaieff/Titanite/Howlite * Teemu Brunila as Toxi Toxico * Lady Gaga as Sakura Saku * Matthew Koma As Petrified Wood/Miles/Actinolite * Pitbull As Agate/Cobalt * Katy Perry As Azurite/Nephrite/Jet * Demi Lovato As Teresa/Jadeite/Alexite * Reese Witherspoon As Jade/Andesine/Calcite * Melanie Martinez As Cry Baby/Coral/Chinese Writing Stone * Gwen Stefani As Sooki/Tiger Iron/Achroite * Cherami Leigh As Obsidian/Andalsite/Amazonite * Ludacris As Tequila * Tove Lo As Sillimanite/Charoite * Sia As Miyuki/Gold * Shakira As Silver/Bronze * Dove Cameron As Moonstar/Aquamarine * Zack Keller As Blue Dawg * Anna Kendrick As Goshenite/Chalcedony/Galena * Danyka Nadeau As Serpentine/Peacock Ore/Vantablack/Bronzite * Ariana Grande As Indicolite/Mood Stone/Mixite * Jeanette McCurdy As Merlinite/Shiva Lingam * Jemaine Clement As Nightmare/Scapolite * John Cena As Covellite * Scarlett Johansson As Aragonite/Dumortierite * Jennifer Lawrence As Pyrrhotite * Taron Egerton As Shattuckite/Hubnerite * Anna Yvette As Axinite * Krewella As Smithsonite * Zendaya As Steel * Felicity As Padparadscha * Richard Caddock As Iron * Laura Brehm As Violane * Justin Bieber As Rutile * Ezra James As Halite * Victoria Zaro As Zoisite * Wanz As Staurolite * Elle Vee As Enstatite * Kevin Hart As Bull's Eye * Micah Martin As Zultanite Category:TV Shows Category:Movies